


Bad Love Letters to Enjolras

by iamyourownforever (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: e/R - Canon Era [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/iamyourownforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Love Letters to Enjolras

Enjolras,

Your face looks as if it has been carved from the finest stone.  
Your eyes shine brighter than stars, ~~and your hair~~ \--

Enjolras,

The curve of your lips when you speak and smile- ~~though you rarely smile~~ \--  
The curve of your lips often distracts me from the other merriment that is going on.   
I long to reach out and touch that line of beauty with my thumb.  
I live in hope that it would make you smile.

 ~~Yours~~ \--

R

*

_*on a screwed up piece of paper*_

Enjolras,

I saw you smile today.   
I shall savour the date.

*

_*on another screwed up piece of paper*_

~~I saw you smile today.~~ \--  
 ~~Your speech was filled with such fiery passion.~~ \--  
 ~~How could you not smile?~~ \--  
 ~~I shall remember the date.~~ \--

Enjolras,

Today I saw you smile.   
It was enough.

*

If you spoke about me with such love and passion…  
I would probably put down my drink.

*

_*on a ripped up piece of paper*_

Do not forget to love, Enjolras.   
Do not ever forget to love.

*

 ~~When God speaks of your body being a temple, He surely had yours in mind.~~   
~~If there were ever a God.~~   
~~If there were, I curse Him.~~

*

_*on a screwed up piece of paper*_

Enjolras,

Not all letters were meant to see the light of day.   
Nor all words were supposed to be spoken.  
 ~~You have my silence.~~ \--  
I will stand silent by you.   
~~I do not want to waste your time with my petty, drunken, words.~~ \--

*

Enjolras,

If any of these letters ever greet your eye…  
 ~~I do not have enough words in me to describe.~~ \--  
I am no poet.

R

PS - I'm sure that you knew.

*

_*written in a very drunken state*_

Enjolras,

What I wouldn't give to press my body against yours, and hold you safe and still.   
You deserve better than a drunk.  
I would give it all to you.

_*in a continued drunken state*_

The kiss I would give you would be nothing but tender.   
I would hold your cheek, and stroke your ~~sweet blond~~ \-- hair.   
There would be no need for talk.   
Only silence.  
 ~~There is more than one way to silence your mouth.~~ \--

_*in a drunken state and annoyance/shame for ruining the last letter*_

Enjolras,--

 ~~Let me show you the ways of how to be silent yet still exert passion.~~ \--  
 ~~No, no I would not want you silent.~~ \--

R

*

Enjolras,

We should make love.  
It would not be bad.

R


End file.
